Erebus, King of Death
by Dark Lord Draconis Vampiri
Summary: In 1581 there was a vampire prophecy. It pertained to one young vampire by the name of Hadrian James Potter. He was to become the king of a new world order. He would return House Dragul to the heights of power. This is the story of his rise from boy-who-lived to saviour and defiler of the Magical World. Ancient Runes and Dark Arts Master!Harry HP/FD/GD/Multi Beauxbatons Schooling
1. Chapter 1

31 October 1981

'Boom!' a loud explosion sounded throughout Godric's Hollow. All the while a handsome man of average height who appeared around his 30's was calmly walking to the house. His hair black as the veil and his cloak his dark as coal billowing in the wind. His name was Alekine and he was here for his successor.

Four Hundred years ago to the very day, there was a secret vampire prophecy. Now vampire prophets are far more precise than foolish mortal prophets. He foretold of a young vampire 400 years into the future who went by the name of Hadrian James Potter would one day rule the world. It was kept quiet and only the trusted guardians of House Dragul even knew of its existence. The 400 years of waiting had finally been done. It was the night that House Dragul would rise again.

Alekine was the guardian of House Dragul and had been since his father died nearly a hundred years ago at the hand of those blasted hunters and Van Helsing. Tonight however he focused not on his hatred but the tiny child in the crib. His black hair reminded him of his younger brother but his eyes. They were pulsing power, exuding it like it is nothing. They glowed red and forced him to shield so as to not be blinded. And then the eyes returned to normal a blood red iris. So beautiful yet so, so damn terrifying were his eyes.

He lifted the child out of the crib and returned to Castle Dragul. Upon arriving in the castle he said in Romanian "Welcome home my son, may dread forever follow you, and may death be ever your mistress." This was the first thing young Hadrian would ever remember as his entire body shone with a black aura with his eyes beaming outwards taking in the surroundings. Finally Hadrian said "Frens?", Alekine laughed and said "Friends."

2 hours later

A very pissed off Albus Dumbledore was pacing in front of the crib were Harry was supposed to be. He quickly noted that Voldemort was vanquished but where was Harry? Albus finally sighed and said "Damn you Tom, who will be my pawn now?" At last a small thought struck Albus 'I'll kill the Longbottom's and use Neville as the Boy-who-survived. Yes, yes it should work with the parents and grandmother gone Albus will adopt him and say it is for the greater good. The name however didn't seem right but alas he had time after all when you have the world in the palm of your hand everything is easy.

1 November 1981

Albus had finally killed off all the Longbottom's save Neville and he had proclaimed him vanquisher of Voldemort and made a lightning bolt scar and claimed that's where Neville was hit with the killing curse. Everything was going perfect except for those damnable Potters but alas Albus will make due.


	2. Chapter 2

31 July 1986

Alekine was watching Harry contentedly. He noticed how when he concentrated on the legimency lessons he furrowed his brow. It was quite humorous, even the muggle after the torture began to laugh at him but that will not do. "Hadrian"

"Crucio! Shut it you filthy muggle. What not laughing now are you? How does it feel that a five year old can torture you to his whim?"

"Please I have a family"

"Does it look like I give a shit? Now shut up or I will light your arse on fire."

Alekine laughed at his boasting. He can get the woman into his chambers but can't get wrapped around his head. "Hadrian stop trying passive legimency. We can work on that later try full force."

"Whatever Alek"

Hadrian knew he was going to pay for his cheek later but he couldn't resist he liked riling him up. Finally he gave up on the passive legimency and just pushed his mind fully at the woman.

"Ahhhhh! Please it hurts!"

"Silencio"

Alekine appreciated the silencing of the muggle bitch. Though she was a rather fine piece of ass he preferred the fear in their eye and the knowledge no matter how hard she screams no one will hear her. 'Perhaps I should give her a break and have my fun after I finish Hadrian's lesson' Alekine thought.

"What did you find in her mind Hadrian?"

"Nothing useful but I saw someone in her memories"

"What difference does that make to us?"

"I can feel tendrils of my magic call out to the girl in her mind" Hadrian said softly.

"What was her name? My lord please, this is the first girl that you have felt close to being a mate."

Hadrian hesitated he didn't like murdering innocents like Alekine forced him to on that last batch of girls. Alekine told him "Eventually you will kill innocents you might as well get over it now" but that did not sit well with Hadrian. As much as Hadrian loved torturing those who deserved it like this child molester. That's why he was using passive legimency he wasn't sure until he saw what he did to so many boys it sent chills down his spine. He realized she'd make a nice toy for Alek. However he realized he either had to tell him the name or be pestered for weeks to know.

"Dammit Alek last time I had to kill them all. Now I find one I like and you expect me to just tell you her name."

"My lord I swear we won't kill this one. Please without your mate you will never reach your goal."

"Some days I wish there never was a prophecy. I haven't had any rest since I was three when you started forcing those damnable IQ increasing potions. Her name is Gabrielle Delacour."

"Damn…"

"What is it Alek? Chimera got your tongue?"

"The one time I open my mouth around a chimera and you swap our tongues. Though I will admit my mate loved it. She moaned all night…. I mean oh well fuck it you've already read about it. Anyways the only problem is that the Delacours are very well known in France."

"What are they famous for its not like her father is the Minister." Hadrian laughed

"No he is just the head of the DMLE and currently leading in the polls for the next election but its still a few months away."

"You are kidding right? How in the Hell will two full-blooded vampires make it past his security detail?"

"Hadrian, we both know you are the last true vampire. I am still a fledgling, I can't even be in the sun like you."

"Alright, Alright. How do 'I' get past the security detail?"

"Use your charm. "

Alekine realized that his charm might not work. It would be rare if It did not but if it didn't what threat could a six year old pose? He realized that by them underestimating him he would be able to crush them but it would be better if he didn't have a price on his head for a couple years.

"Alek let's face it I am not that proficient at manipulating people to do my will."

"Come on Hadrian. Consider this practice for future attempts."

"Alright Alek. Oh and by the way have fun with the Bitch, but before I go."

Hadrian using his wandless magic once more put the woman under a body bind and slowly walked up to her and crouched down beside her. Hadrian pulled out his favorite dagger and cut Erebus across her chest then drank the blood off his dagger. He tasted guilt and many other elements to her blood that he could not quite tell. He was not a fully fledged Vampire yet he was still under training.

Alekine was going crazy inside. He lusted the power over the woman but knew that his lord needed his mate. His two heads have never been that far apart since Hadrian swapped his head with that trolls when he was two. Nevertheless he would do as his Lord commanded.

"Alek have your fun and dump her in France. It would be nice to have Erebus be known in France when you go there. Use the fear, other than that remember to clean up. I hate the smell of old crusted blood and I would not have as much fun torturing you as I would her."

"Yes my lord. When will I get to introduce you to your grandfather's mistresses?"

"After we pick up Gabrielle if she is my mate I will have them raise her. If not I'll obliviate her and leave my mark again and drop her off in Australia."

"Anything else?"

"No dismissed"

AN- Alekine is pronounced Al-Yeck-In. Also this will be a very dark story but Hadrian will always maintain some humanity his mates(yes plural he will have more than one) will help him. Certain mates more than likely will encourage his dark tendencies and others will implore his good nature. Hadrian will fluctuate throughout the story but will mainly be gray(in other words willing to do horrible things for good reasons). Read and Review! DLDV


	3. Chapter 3

7 August 1986

Hadrian was sitting in his study reading of Veela. He felt a strange draw to their blend of magic. It was so similar to Vampire Allure yet their abilities were not hampered like so many vampires. Also Hadrian knew an alliance with the veela people will help his plans for conquest.

Alekine hurriedly entered Hadrian's study.

"Hadrian we think we found out where you can introduce yourself to Gabrielle."

"When and where Alek?"

"Tomorrow at noon, she will be in the Louvre with her elder sister."

"Good Alek arrange transportation I can't fly a broomstick to France."

"Frankly milord you'd try to if it wasn't so time consuming. Anyways I made a portkey as soon as I found out."

"Good, how long until I leave?"

"You will leave at 11 Am tomorrow you should appear in Bastille Alley"

"What's Bastille Alley?"

"Think of it as the darkest corner of magical France."

"That's enough dismissed and begin preparations to awaken the Hellions. If this doesn't work out tomorrow we will need more counsel on how to pick my mates. No offense Alek, I also need a couple new sparring partners it gets boring beating vampire mercenaries to death."

Hadrian realized that by awakening the Hellions he would have to dominate them in order to rule. Hadrian like all true vampires matured earlier than even the veela. Hadrian appeared to be 14 but mentally he was closer to 20. It was a great gift and curse of being a vampire that you have very little that can be considered a childhood. Nonetheless he was looking forward to his first real battle. The Hellions are well known for their strength and absolute loyalty. Hadrian knew in order to conquer the Hellions who number around 100 he would have to fight the leader. Normally fighting was never a problem for Hadrian but he knew it had been 400 years since the Hellions had been active. In a year Hadrian will have his army again.

8 August 1986

"It is time Hadrian"

"Finally I haven't been able to sleep since you mentioned when I would be leaving."

Alekine tossed the Dragul engagement ring to Hadrian and told Hadrian to say the password.

"I really hate you sometimes Alek. _I'm a pretty pony_"

Hadrian felt the pull on his navel and he landed in Bastille Alley. He noted the odd stares and the shady people approaching him. Hadrian let his aura seep out and flashed his power, his eyes burning a hellfire blood red. The people flinched in front of the display of power and the fae bowed before him recognizing the royal line of Dragul. They were the only vampire clan that could rule with that kind of power and no other creature could ever have eyes like that only the chosen could. All fae knew of the legends and prophecies of the chosen of the gods. Only Erebus was ever said to have eyes like that. They knew they bowed before darkness incarnate.

Hadrian smirked at the sight. 'Foolish people thinking they can harm me.'

Hadrian continued out towards muggle Paris towards the Louvre. He arrived at 11:30 and let his magic guide him to the girl. He felt the Mona Lisa pull him towards her for some reason. Hadrian knew that the portrait had compulsion charms on it. Nevertheless he could withstand those, instead he noticed a beautiful blonde girl with the most beautiful blue eyes looking about 13 staring at the portrait as if seeing the sky for the first time.

Hadrian walked up behind the girl then slowly stepped to her right and looked up at the portrait and said in French "The famous smile of Mona Lisa quite a masterpiece. Anyways my name is Hadrian"

Gabrielle smirked to herself. 'This idiot is drawn to my allure let me see what fun I can have with him'

"My Name is Gabrielle but you can call me Gabi." She gazed at him with a puppy dog like expression appearing the epitome of innocence. Finally she let her Allure slip out and she took on an ethereal beauty appearing to be Aphrodite incarnate.

Hadrian noticed this and grew irritated. 'Does she honestly believe I am that foolish?' Hadrian held back his emotion and flashed his roguish grin and said "My that's a pretty name but please cut the act. I don't like people trying to manipulate me. For what it's worth you are more attractive when you let your allure out. However I am immune to its effects."

Gabrielle huffed in indignation "The first cute boy I use it on and it doesn't even work. How can you resist I know Fleur has to beat them back with a stick?'

"Oh it's nothing just being a vampire we are immune as I am sure you know"

"Funny most vampires can never go out into the sunlight how can you be one then?"

"It is not well known but only true vampires can walk in sunlight. Basically it's all the strengths of a vampire with very few of the weaknesses. The only problems are we are weak to wooden stakes and have a certain love for blood but that's about it."

"So what am I your next meal? Some whore you will suck dry and throw away?"

"Gods no, I saw you in the mind of a woman. I felt a pull on my magic towards you, and now as I stand next to you I believe you are my mate"

"Why would I want to be your mate let alone why me?"

"Every person has a soul mate if you will. I think that you are mine. The draw on my magic towards you only increases as I became closer to you. I think you feel it too. You feel your aura drawn to me."

"That explains why I accepted the fact you were a vampire so easily. Your kind are usually hated by mine."

"Yes while that may be now, in the future I plan on returning the veela back to full rights like our kinds have not had in two thousand years."

"My family has dreamed of that especially my sister... Anyways how will you give us rights when you have no power."

"I have not even shown my true power yet I am barely 6 yet I have the mental acuity of a genius with the physical appearance of a teenage Olympian. I doubt even you are older than 7. I remember that's around the age your traits first appear. Anyways I rule the House of Dragul."

"Dragul…. You mean the royal vampiric house?"

"One and the same, but do you wish to become my mate or will you ignore the gods and their divine blessing of love?"

"I … I think I will take you up on that offer what do we have to do?"

"Take this ring if you are worthy it will allow you to claim your rightful place at my side."

To be Continued….

AN- Gabrielle will be kind of bratty early on she will idolize the boy who lived aka Neville. It will be fun to see how Hadrian handles it. Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

8 August 1986

"Gabi!" Fleur called for her younger sister.

Hadrian noticed an Angel calling Gabi's name but then realized it was her twin sister; she was very similar to Gabrielle except there was darkness in her allure. It was the opposite of Gabrielle, when Hadrian was around Gabi's allure he felt at home but Fleur… her allure called forth his bloodlust. Hadrian had the urge to claim them both as his mates. This however was very odd he did not feel it when just Gabi was there… Perhaps they are both supposed to mate to me in order to have balance. Hadrian thought 'Nah that's gotta be a load of horse shit. But it's not like I have much of a choice my magic is calling them. Well to hell with the plan time to pull out the spare ring.'

"Fleur! I'm sorry I was just with Hadrian. He's quite the charmer"

"Gabi do you realize how worried I was? You are lucky you were not raped you know you cannot fully control your allure yet."

"I can too! Just because I can't always reign it in isn't my fault." Gabi exclaimed

"Nevertheless introduce me to Hadrian" Fleur said casually

"Hadrian this is my evil twin, Fleur " Fleur scowled "And Fleur, this is Hadrian"

Fleur held out her hand and Hadrian took it in his and brushed his lips against her knuckles. She cooed under the decorum. She softly spoke "It's a pleasure" then flashed him her most dazzling smile.

Hadrian replied "No, to be in such beautiful company. The pleasure is all mine." Finishing the sentence with a saucy wink and a devilish grin

Fleur and Gabrielle blushed at his words never being teased so well.

Hadrian finally ended the awkward silence and said "I would like to offer you what I just did to Gabi. To be my mate I sense my magic has chosen both of you. So will you take my rings and become the ladies of House Dragul?"

Fleur's eyes flashed with a demonic bloodlust then returned to their normal hue. Fleur showed her most innocent smile and said "Please may we?"

Hadrian pressed his magic into his House Head ring and called forth the ring of Elizabeth Blathory. Suddenly a blood red ruby encased in a mythrill ring appeared alongside the other. Gabi's ring was the ring his father gave to Lily for her engagement and Gabi cooed over the emerald stone set in white gold. Hadrian put up a notice me not and muggle repelling ward so not to be seen. Hadrian handed each their ring that he had chosen and as each put theirs on their magic flashed and they floated off the ground in two clouds. Fleur's cloud smelled of brimstone and reminded him of hellfire and Gabi's smelled of seasalt and reminded him of the ocean.

Finally as the two girls returned to the ground their eyes had changed. Fleur's irises turned blood red and Gabi's turned into ocean green. Hadrian realized that they represented his two fold nature, his demonic bloodlust and his tender passionate nature.

Hadrian finally spoke "Welcome Ladies Dragul, May hellfire follow your footsteps and may Erebus forever guard your path for as surely as you are mine we are his. Erebus founded the house of Dragul when he first made Dracula. You are the ladies of Darkness incarnate welcome to the family."

Hadrian grabbed their hands and said the password once again and cursed Alek under his breath. He will pay for his cheek perhaps I can find a Cerberus and use him as the Chew Toy. Yes that will be fun to watch.

Dragul Castle

"Welcome to your new home" Hadrian smirked at the wonder in their eyes at his castle. He wondered if he still had the ghoul. But then Hadrian smelled brimstone. It was not Fleur it was something different.

"Fleur, Gabi look out" Hadrian pushed them out of the way as a huge hell hound missed them by inches. Hadrian finally told them "Stay back there is only one way we are gonna survive. I have to make it submit ."

Hadrian forced all of his magic into his body which made him in all senses of the word superhuman and he tackled the hellhound or hellhorse it was frankly gigantic. The Hellhound struggled against his grasp and scratched his face with his claws. Hadrian pissed off at the hound drawing blood bit his neck and began to drink its blood. The hellhound let out a sorrowful howl and submitted to Hadrian lest he die. Hadrian seeing this decided to make him his familiar and thus he pierced the hellhounds mind.

Hellhound's Mind

"Hello Hadrian or should I call you Erebus, my name is Fenrir"

"I have won the battle submit and become my familiar. You can sense that I am worthy or I will kill you."

"Foolish young one I can not be killed but injured. Alas I will submit I haven't met a worthy one in 3000 years and you are the first."

Dragul Castle

A blood red aura surrounded Hadrian and Fenrir as the familiar bond took place.

Hadrian smiled his rogue grin and said "Welcome Fenrir my familiar and hellhound"

Gabi gasped no person known to have seen a Hellhound had lived longer than a year but he had bonded with one. Fleur was envious the hellhound was her every dream as a familiar. Both however accepted Fenrir warily as he had just attacked them.

Hadrian finally called for Alekine and introduced them to his ladies and left them in his charge. Hadrian told Alek to give them a tour and to introduce them to his many dark creatures. Alek was only too happy to comply he set off at a hurried pace and called for the ladies to follow him.

Hadrian finally turned to Fenrir and said "Meet me in my study I wish to know why you attacked me"

To be continued

AN- Fenrir is a Gwyllgi hellhound basically a great dane the size of a pony with a Rottweiler's tenacity. Also any suggestions are welcome do not flame me. I don't mind criticism but at least have a point.


End file.
